Allegretto/Quotes
Notable quotes related to the playable character Allegretto *''"'Mineral Powder Growth Tonic: Take this and you'll sprout up like a weed!' Hey, this sounds like something Beat could use. 'Note: Nose grows 10 meters.' Hah hah. Yeah, definitely need to get Beat to try this."'' *''"Are you still messing around with that stuff? You need to look at things with your own two eyes. You'd see things a whole lot clearer if you weren't always lookin' at them through bent glass."'' *''"You can't use magic powers unless you're really sick. This world's pretty messed up."'' *''"I'm Allegretto. I have a little store in Ritardando. It's small, but we have a tough time keeping stuff in stock each day. Anyway, enough about me. "'' *''"Think about everyone involved: Andantino, Baroque, Forte.... Which one should win? We ordinary people don't have any way of knowing which of them is right."'' *''"Ooh, something smells good. Hm? There's something written here. 'One meal per person, per day! More than that, and the Iron Mask will cry.' The Iron Mask is a wimp."'' *''"Hey, there's paper inside this bottle. 'Look by the small waterfalls, darling.' ... ... Hey, there's a note stuck in here. 'Here's my address, big boy. Come on by and we'll have some fun!' (Acquired some guy's address. ... ... Tore up some guy's address.)"'' *''"I don't care whether it's ghosts or something else. I don't have time to waste on stuff like that! Okay. It's time to go and get Polka. "'' *''"This is all so frustrating. More than anything, I don't want to let you die. But what the heck can I do? If I knew, I would do it."'' *''"I guess picking a blank fortune is kind of weird, but face it, it's way better than getting a bad luck one."'' *''"Are you tellin' me you can just stand by and let those two do whatever they want to this world? Well, not me. There's no way I'm gonna give up!"'' *''"Anyway, pictures are visual reflections of reality, right? So, do you think music can do something like that, too?"'' *''"No more negative thinking. Got it, Beat? We made a decision when we left Ritardando. We promised we were gonna get to the bottom of this and fix it, right? So that's exactly what we're gonna do. ... No ifs, ands, or buts about it! Besides, it's not like we gotta do this all by ourselves or somethin'! We're all in this together. And as long as we stick together, work together, it'll work out somehow. We'll make sure it does."'' *''"Man. There really is just no getting through to you, is there, pal? Let me educate you. Nothing, absolutely nothing lasts forever. That's why, for the short time we're here, we gotta try to make things a little better. Putting everything you've got into whatever it is you do, that's what life is all about."'' *''"Polka!! Why? Why couldn't I do anything for her? What could I have done to change things? Does this mean dying was the only thing Polka could do?! There wasn't any way we could save her?! Why did Polka, of all people, have to suffer like that? What the hell is wrong with this world!? Damn it! You! You come barging into our world out of nowhere, then just leave when you get tired of it! This is supposed to be your dream, right?! Well then, why couldn't you do anything!? No. That's not it. It isn't a dream at all. It's real. And I don't know what, but I have to do something!"'' *''"Can a picture taken through a bent piece of glass called a 'lens' really accurately reflect what happened at a single moment in time? It seems to me that your eyes would have to be pretty bent themselves for that to be possible."'' *''"People with brightly glowing astras always have to suffer in the end. Is the place where you are a miserable world like that? Don’t you want to change it? You can’t just sit back and accept a destiny of death. You have to fight back, resist. You have to try as hard as you can. After all, that’s what life’s all about, isn’t it?"'' *''"You don’t have to rush. There’s still time. You have infinite potential, after all. I promise you, even now, you can still do it. All you have to do is the very best you can. I guarantee you still have time."'' *''"Well, you see, EZI is.... Well, he's.... He's the god of hiccups, and the patron saint of bread crusts. He's the king of socks, and the reincarnation of a flower stem.... ... ... Yeah, who the heck is EZI?"'' *''"'Danger! EZI waste products!' 'EZI Recycling Center - Coming soon to Ritardando.' That could be the biggest threat Ritardando's ever faced!"'' *''"'Official Church Sleeping Aid - EZ-rest Anti-Evil Charm. When the end of the world draws nigh, all creatures will be cradled in peace. We've given form to the awe of EZI's prophecy. A herd of elephants won't wake you! Sleep through earthquakes and floods with ease! The sleeping face of this charm invites YOU to a lifetime-stay in dream land.' Wait a minute! That doesn't sound very good!"'' *''"I'm not making fun. I have nothing but the deepest respect for the great EZI. I have to admit though, I'm not really sure about whether I really want to join the church or not."'' Category:Character Quotes